devil_dms_dd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarai Grace
Sarai Grace is the daughter of Levi Grace. Appearance Sarai is tall, slim and muscular with long black hair and dark brown eyes. She generally wears dark colors, button-up tops and leather jackets. Personality Sarai is generally intense and driven. She can come across as abrasive, but she can grow to care about people. She has violent tendencies and is prone to lashing out, though she tries to control it. She is insecure about her ability to care for her girlfriend and eventual wife, Zoe. She's generally not good at being a nurturing mother but is always ready to defend the family. Biography Early Life Sarai was born to Dusk Jillian Luzon after her one night stand with Levi Grace in Scarlet Prison. Dusk left her on the doorstep of Levi's ex-boyfriend, Cassian DeNardo, who named her and looked after her for a year and a half until Levi was pardoned from prison. She then lived with him and her stepmother Keydi and became the older half sister to twins Colin and Carina. At some point during her childhood, Keydi and Levi divorced. Rise of the Blackfires Sarai, along with her father, Colin, and Carina, is recruited to help track down Dragon Slayer after Acheron Blackfire's death. Abilities *Swordsmanship: Sarai is skilled with a sword. She prefers to attack with one sword and occasionally wields a dagger in her free hand. She's generally not an honorable fighter. *Knife throwing: She's good at knife throwing. It's unknown if she has powers from her mother's side but doesn't use them, or if she has any at all. Relationships Family *Levi Grace: Sarai loves her father and doesn't hold ill will for him not being around earlier in her life. They have an atypical father-daughter relationship, as they exchange sarcastic comments and inside jokes as easily as if they were in the same generation. They fight well together. *Colin and Carina Grace: Sarai is protective of her half siblings, Colin and Carina, though she isn't bonded as closely to them as others like Matthew. Carina tries to help her keep her violent urges under control. They all train together. *Matthew Grace: Sarai's best friend is her sarcastic cousin Matthew. The two of them are close and have been mistaken to be siblings. She can sometimes be annoyed by his cautious approach to things. *Zoe Blackfire: During the quest to reclaim Dragon Slayer, Sarai began to develop feelings for Zoe, which she didn't know how to deal with at first, and she wasn't sure how the others sans Arya would react to it. She is seen being more gentle with Zoe than the others. They eventually form a relationship, though Loki's meddling put a small strain on it during the earlier years. *Julie Blackfire: Sarai harbors a tiny bit of resentment for Julie's father being Loki, but this doesn't get in the way of her protectiveness over Julie. *Imani Grace: Imani was closer to Sarai than Julie because of her aptitude for fighting. Sarai is arguably the most protective of her. She doesn't approve of her relationship with Nick. Friends Others *Nick Blackstone: Nick is Imani's boyfriend, and Sarai does not like him one bit, despite Levi's assurance that he isn't bad. The two are often at odds. He's now her son-in-law due to his marriage to Imani but she's hesitant to treat him as family. Trivia *If we go by planning stages, Sarai, along with Zoe, is the first gay character of the series. *She's an avid coffee drinker. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Grace Family Members Category:Devil DM Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Characters Category:Rise of the Blackfires Characters Category:Revenge of the Trickster God Characters Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:She/Her Category:Second Generation Characters Category:Norse Characters Category:Brocelind Residents Category:Fighters Category:Champion Category:Mercenaries Category:A to Z Category:Spearhead-Graves Members